


Fullbloom

by mamin_the_troll



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Doujinshi, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Pining, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamin_the_troll/pseuds/mamin_the_troll
Summary: Soulmates AU where everybody get flowers that grow along with their relationship/feeling for their soulmate.Newt Scamander met his soulmate when he was five. Everyone thought he’s so lucky he got to meet his soulmate at the young age but was he?Warning: Not underage but still have my warning. Age gap. Newt's very young and he's falling so hard for his soulmate. Bit of angst.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 20
Kudos: 234





	Fullbloom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my old doujinshi that I published and sold in 2017. I thought it’s a proper time to share it online.
> 
> Special thanks to Axil for her help in storyboard and translating this doujinshi. It wouldn’t be out if I didn’t have her help! 💖
> 
> This soulmates au has a very special place in my heart and I hope you enjoy it!

Fullbloom

I thought it might be a bit difficult to read the doujin on AO3 so I cross-post it on <https://www.readawrite.com/a/640581686dd6a9cd569cd87f4a759422>

It's Thai fanfic-reading platform but it supports manga style reading too. Anyway, hope you enjoy the doujin wherever you read it from! Thanks <3

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned for this story to be 2-book doujins but I haven’t got a chance to start on the 2nd one yet.
> 
> I have plot and I really want to draw one scene in the 2nd book but my drawing style change a lot. I guess if I would to do a 2nd book I would have to redraw the 1st book too XD
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
